Nick's Journey To THE BIG TIME
by Babyi.G
Summary: Nick Russel always wanted to be a star but he never really thought he was good enough to make the Big Time. But could winning a showcase at his friends school in Briarwood and getting a opportunity of a lifetime change his mind? Throughout this journey people from his past are going to show up, will they be there to help or to knock him down? Find Out! *My first story.*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just before I start this guys I'll let you know this is my very first fanfic so go easy on me. I hope you like it, the idea of this story all happened because of a dream I had. (Forgive the spelling mistakes)

Nick's POV

It's been just over 2 weeks since we've defeated the Master and Ive came to visit the my adoptive parents to tell them the story of life in Briarwood. When me and my biological parents Udonna and Leanbow got to my hometown Angel Grove, I really felt the nerves building up in me. I was afraid about how they were going to take the news of me being a power ranger. Shockingly they took the news very well much better than I thought and they were happy that I had found my real parents weirdly enough they got along with each other like the 4 of them were old friends, it really amazed me but I was happy all the same. My sister Kimberly Ann Hart came over and we have been hanging out together a lot while I have been home. I never realised how much I missed her until now. Even though we have an age difference between us we were very close growing up and we're even closer now. she isn't just my big sister she's one of my best friends. I know that I could tell her anything in the world and she would be there to listen or to help me through it.

Tonight we decided to go out together for a drink so we could do some catching up with each other without our parents around us. Since we've gotten to this bar we have been talking about some of our childhood memories and just having a good time together. I plan on telling her I'm a ranger, I just hope she takes it as well as mama and papa did because her and her friends have always been really protective of me and finding out I have been fighting evil and I'm the greatest and most powerful wizard ever and ever will be is not the best thing for her to hear so I just hope it goes as well as I hope it will.

"So how you been Kimmy, how are things with Tommy?" said Nick smiling happily at his sister.

"Well things are great between us we're still going strong... But actually Nick there is something I need to tell you." Kim said nervously looking about at her drink.

"Oh ok what is it?" Kim didn't look up at him. "Kim?" She still didn't move. " ok your scaring me here, oh my god is there something wrong with you did something happen to you..." Nick when on babbling about what it could possibly be.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Nicky calm yourself down ok!" Kim told him "I'm perfectly fine nothing is wrong. What I'm about to tell you is a good thing well great actually. I just wanted to tell you because you're my little brother and I love you." Kim grabbed his hands in hers and smiled at him which calmed him down a bit.

"Ok alright. I'm ready, what is the big news." Nick calmly said. Kim let out a deep breath she had a grin on her face and said excitedly "Me and Tommy are getting Married." Then there was silents.

Nick did not move a muscle, his smile slow left his face and was replaced with his mouth open like an "O" space and he eyes widen so much they could of popped out of his head.

Kim's grin vanished from her face as well she was slightly hurt and confused by Nick's reaction to her news. He has known all her friend ever since he was little and growing up around them he had developed a very strong sibling like bond between all of them and they all felt the same way about him. He know for a fact that if he was ever in any trouble, which he was in a lot growing up because he was bullied a lot in school he would have all these people who he considered family behind him and they would have his back through anything.

Kim knew that Nick's bond with Tommy was one if the most important to him, 1) he was Kimberly's boyfriend. 2) He was all ways close to Tommy and he helped Nick through a lot of stuff he had going on growing up. Finally 3) Tommy never let him down when he needed him.

Kim squeezed Nick's hands "Nicky are you alright?" Nick stared at her in the same position. "You don't seem too thrilled by my news." Kim said to him quietly. Nick closed his mouth quickly blinked twice, he released Kim's hands grabbed his drink of vodka and coke and downed it all in one and breathed in and out deeply.

Nick looked up at her face and saw her expression and immediately regretted his reaction "Kimmy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset it was just a lot to process in my mind." Nick said looking a bit guilty. "It's ok I know that it's a shock to hear." She said with a soft smile.

Nick looked at his sister with a smile forming on his face and said "Well Kim I'm very happy that you and Tommy are finally getting married after all this time, have you started planning yet?" She took a sip of her drink and grinned at him excitedly " Well not yet we wanted to tell everyone first but I'm so excited for this I can hardly await for the day I become Mrs. Tommy Oliver." Kim sighed dreamily. Nick smirked at her sister because he has never seen her so in love before and it was sweet to see her happy.

Kim snapped out of her daydream and looked at her brother. "Ok look enough about me; I want to hear about you and your life you found your real parents huh."

"Yeah, it's weird I never expected to find them it just happened really." Nick chuckled softly "Kimmy there's something I need to tell you as well actually." He said fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh really? What?" Kim said suspiciously looking at him.

Nick just came right out and said it "I'm the Red Mystic Force Power Ranger!" Nick looked up at her and saw she did the same reaction he did to her news. "Kim?"

"OH MY GOOD LORD!" Kim cried out in shock, and then a grin quickly came to her face "I can't believe my brother MY BABY BROTHER IS A POWER RANGER AND NOT JUST THAT HE'S A RED! HA!" Kim shouted, good think none was paying attention to them.

"Hold up, wait a minute. You're not mad?" He said happily "of course I'm not mad I'm so proud I didn't ever think this would happen. I think now is a great time to tell you that was a ranger too." Kim smiled, Nick look bewildered "Actually practically everyone we know is a ranger." Nick was stunned to hear this news. "I was one of the first rangers to every walk the earth and so was Tommy. I was pink he was green. But he's been a ranger many times more than us all; he's the greatest ranger to ever walk the earth." Well that's a lot to take in Nick thought he was going to have to talk to Tommy about his experience as a ranger.

Nick and Kim talked about their times as rangers, the battles and how their teams would work together to defect the evil. He told her about his friends in Briarwood. Kim instantly liked them mostly because they liked Nick enough to be his friends and hearing about how they were there for him when ever he needed them. He told her about him working at the Rock Porium and how the mystical and human worlds interact with each other now. Kim was surprised about that but was happy anyway. He told her the story about Udonna and Leanbow and about how they are also rangers too. But when he got around to telling Kim about all the business of being "The Light" and how the Master wanted to destroy him and how he turned Nick evil she went into big sis mode and told him that if anyone hurts her little brother they don't want to come face to face with her. It made him laugh because she reminded him of Vida and how she would act the exact same when it comes to Maddie. He thought about Maddie a lot and he missed her even though he had only been gone for 2 weeks but still he wished he could see that beautiful face everyday.

Kim said grinning at him "Well by what it seems you have had quite the year Nicky boy." Nick giggled "yeah it really has hasn't it. I found my real parents I made some amazing friends; I became a power ranger... I don't thing it could get any better than that." Kim giggled with him and said "No I don't think it can. Let's go off the ranger subject tell me a bit more about some of your friends they sound interesting?"

Nick started of with Vida. He mentioned that she loved DJ'ing and wanted to be a professional also that she was a feisty character just like her but without a doubt he knew Kim was much tougher than V she didn't look like it but get Kim angry and you'd change your mind. Nick didn't know how Tommy coped with Kim's temper. He said that Vida was also their pink ranger so pink must be for the feisty girls.

Moving on to Chip, Nick said that he was the most child like out of them but when he needed to be serious he was. He told her about how he saved Vida from the monster Flytrap. He was the yellow ranger and he was training to be a knight.

Now Xander, he was the green ranger. He told her he was a great fighter but a lot of the time in training and at work he would lack focus because at work he would say "I'm supervising" or at training he would leave early because he would say "sorry guys got a hot date." Wink at them then walk through the tree. Kim said that if Tommy or Jason were there then Xander would get a butt whopping he'll never forget. Nick laughed at this.

Then last but not least there was Madison or Maddie as most of us called her. She was the blue ranger he told his sis that she was sweet and a caring person and would be there for you when you need her. He told her how she has a huge passion for filming people everywhere and that she wanted to be a huge director on day. When he talked about her Kim noticed his face would light up like the 4th July and he would have this adorable smile on his face she could tell that he likes her more than he was letting on.

"This Madison girl what is she to you?" Kim said. Nick stopped smiling and looked at her "What do you mean?" "It's just when you talk about her you smile much more than you did about your other friends." Kim gave him a knowing smile.

Nick knew he couldn't hide it any longer. "Okay I like her! Is that what you want to hear I like her, no scratch that I love her. I have for a long time." Nick put his head down and sighed "I know she loves me to. I know because she made it really obvious with the way she looked me and with how she reacted when I told her I was leaving. She told me to come back for her and I looked in her eyes and I could see hints of love, so I gave her my baby blanket to look after while I'm gone as a sign that I'll come back."

Kimberly was astonished by what her brother had just said to her because the last thing she would have thought was that her brother would fall in love again because the first time it didn't go well. She'd never heard him talk about a girl like that before and she could definitely tell that he had fallen for her HARD!

"When you get back to Briarwood you need to tell her how up feel I promise it will turn out ok." She put a hand on his shoulder "If you've trusted your most precious possession with someone she must be really important. If she didn't love you back then it's her loss because I don't see why anyone would want to pass up the chance to be with someone as amazing as you." Kim gave him an encouraging smile.

Nick hugged his sister and said "thank you so much sis you're the best, I love you."

Kim responded hugging him tighter "I love you too little bro and I know that you will have someone make you happy.

They released each other and had a few more drinks having a laugh and enjoying the rest of their night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I wanted Nick to call his adoptive parents mama and papa because he calls Udonna and Leanbow mom and dad.)

Nick's POV

*Alarm Noise*

I reached for the alarm with my hand to turn it off. I feel so tired and my head is spinning after last night, me and Kim got in around 3am I had to carry her up the stairs to her room because she passed out on the couch. I hate hangovers I've had so many in my life you'd think I'd be use to them by now.

I got up out of bed and looked down and noticed I was still wearing my outfit from last night. I must of been pretty out of it to fall asleep in this, I thought. A smell filled my nose and I could tell it was chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs, I smiled knowing that breakfast was being put together downstairs. I got out of my bed then I undressed and hopped in the shower and started my normal morning routine.

Kim's POV

I feel great this morning, I can't remember that much about what happened when me and Nick got home last night. All I can recall is that it was about 2 or 3am and he carried me up the stairs to my bed because I couldn't make it myself.

But I do remember what we talked about I still can't believe my baby bro's a ranger but not just that he's a red it makes me so proud. Also not forgetting the fact that when he goes back to Briarwood he is most likely going to have a girlfriend. I really want to meet This Madison just to make sure she really is good enough for him. So I know she won't break his heart unlike the other bitch he went out with, I still can't believe what she done to him I could of ended her when I found out, I mean talk about massive betrayal. Ok this a too stressful subject for the morning.

I got out of bed and I could smell the breakfast downstairs and it smelled amazing. I made my way over to my bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I love how I don't get hangovers but I hate that every time I go out for a drink the next morning my hair makes me look like a damn peacock.

I undressed myself and had a quick shower when I got out I bushed my teeth and dried my body and hair then I put it up into a ponytail so i could have it out my face. I walked over to my closet and picked out my pink blouse and my jeans and got dressed. When I thought I looked presentable enough I left my bedroom and started to make my way to the stairs till I hear a voice.

End of POV's

Kimberly could hear the shower going and she heard a voice in there that she knew was Nick. She was about to call his name until she heard him start to sing.

[Nick]

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

[Kim put her ear to the door so she could hear him better, she had a grin on her face because she hasn't heard him sing years.]

Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar!

Kim's was surprised and in complete shock about what she just heard, her brother's voice was incredible and it was far better than last time she heard it. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him about it but she was gonna save that for later right now she was too hungry to ask.

Udonna, Leanbow and Nick and Kim's adoptive parents Carmen and Tony were in the kitchen. Udonna and Carmen had just finished setting the breakfast on the table, Leanbow and Tony were both reading the newspaper and talking until Kim walked in and made her way over to the fridge.

"Good Morning everyone." She said smiling happily at both sets of parents.

"Good morning Kimberly." They all responded smiling at her. "You're just in time for breakfast sweetie." Her mama said.

"Where's Nick?" Asked Leanbow. Kim's grin came back to her face, she thought 'he's probably still singing in the shower.' Before Kim could answer the question she was interrupted.

"I'm right here." said Nick coming through the door, he was wearing black jeans and a red sleeveless top. "Good Morning guys."

"Good Morning Bowen." Udonna said to her son. Nick smiled at his mom and kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone sat round the table and started eating and talking, but Kim hadn't said a word and Nick had noticed that she had her eyes on him the whole time.

"Kim are you ok?" Nick asked her suspiciously. "I'm good." She said not taking her eyes off his face.

"Well could you stop staring at me while I'm trying to eat please." Nick said slightly annoyed while taking a bite of his pancakes. Kim still didn't move.

"Mama could you tell her to stop please." Nick whispered to Carman.

"Kimberly Ann leave your brother alone to eat his food." Carman said firmly. "I'm not doing anything." Kim said defensively holding her hands up. "Yes you are!" Nick said.

"Alright alright! Enough you too stop arguing at the table." Tony said scolding them.

"Sorry." They mumbled

Udonna and Leanbow looked at each other laughed finding the brother and sister amusing.

"Is it normal for the both of you to fight in the morning?" Asked Leanbow laughing

"It was worse when we were younger dad." Nick said chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, there would be times when we would start food fights at the table because we would annoy each other so much, but we were alway close anyway. Right Nicky?" Kim asked grinning at her little brother.

"Right sis." He grinned back.

The parents smiled at their children happily seeing how close they are to each other. Everybody went back to eating their breakfast and they all chatted and laughed the morning away.

*In the middle of the afternoon*

Nick was in his room cleaning, he's not back in Angel Grove that long and it only took him about 3-4 days to mess you his room. It wasn't very big, the walls were painted red, he had a desk by the window which had a laptop on it and some books, his bed was in the far left corner of the room his closet is on the right and it takes up most of the wall. When he got here 2 weeks ago this room was spotless and now it had clothes everywhere, you could hardly see the floor.

Kim walked pasted Nick's room and see saw her brother cleaning the pigsty.

"So Udonna finally got you to clean your room huh?" Kim asked leaning against the door frame smirking.

Nick looked up at here and chuckled "Yeah, she said if I didn't do it today, I don't want to know what would happen. So I'm just gonna listen to her so I don't lose my head."

She laughed with him.

"Do you want help? You'll get it done faster."

"Kimmy, you've never wanted to help me clean my room you always wanted me to suffer doing it myself." Nick asked confused.

"Take it or leave it Russel."

Nick thought on it for a couple of seconds then sighed said "ok fine, why not."

Kim walked in and started to help Nick put his clothes away. About an hour or two later they had finished their task, Kim just went over to Nick's desk to put something in the draw and she saw books on the table. They weren't just any old books they where photo albums.

"Nicky what are you doing with these?" Kim asked surprised.

Nick looked back at her to see what she was talking about. "Oh I just had those to look back on the memories." He said smiling.

Kim moved over to sit on his bed and Nick followed, they both sat and Kim opened it and the first picture that court their eye was a picture of them both posing on the beach for the camera together, Kim was in a pink bikini with flowers on it and Nick was in red and black swim shorts. They were doing a superhero pose. Nick was about 10 posing like superman and Kim was 17 posing like wonder woman .

"Oh my god, I totally remember this vacation." Kim laughed out.

Nick laughed with her "So do I, this was in Hawaii and Trini was so mad that we couldn't take her with us."

"Oh and on the trip we met Beyoncé. That was amazing." Kim smiled widely. "

"I know all I remember was fainting when I saw her, she looked so HOT!" Nick said dreamily sighing.

"Hey slow down boy. You have a girl waiting for you back in Briarwood remember." Kim smirked at him.

Nick immediately stopped and sharply turned his head to her, "Don't go there Kim." Nick warned

She winked and turned the page.

She gasped "Wow, it's you 3 years old with no front teeth."

Nick looked horrified.

"Let's turn the page. NOBODY needs to see that!" He stated.

Turning the page it was another picture of Nick, he was on stage after staring in his first show. It was Les Miserables he played the part of the little boy Gavroche, he was amazing in the show. After it was over he was all anybody could talk about and practically everyone that saw the performance told him that they liked him best.

"Nick do you remember this night?" Kim looked at him softly smiling.

"How could I forget. This was one of the greatest moments of my life." Nick kept his eyes glued to the picture.

In the picture he was 7 and wearing his character costume, holding a huge bouquet of red roses that almost covered his face but none could miss that massive grin on his face.

Kim kept her eyes on her brother and remembered this morning and she thought if there was a time to ask him it would be now.

"Nick I was wondering do you ever miss singing and performing on stage? Because to be honest I think you are at your happiest when you doing it." Kim asked nervously

"To be honest I do and I still think about if I could of ever made The Big Time." He said.

Kim looked at him to go on.

Nick looked up at his sisters face and told her his deepest secret.

"Every since that night, I have dreamt of being a star on Broadway. Feeling the energy going through the audience when they cheered and clapped for me at the end of my songs, how they stood up so quickly with grins on their faces having me know I did a great job. Just feeling the loving from them all at the final curtain call, it made me realise that there was nothing else that I wanted to do." Nick expressed to her.

Kim looked at him, she'd never heard him talk with such passion before.

"If you want it so bad then why have you no gone for it, and why am I just hearing about this now?" Kim questioned.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know..." He looked away from her, "I wanted to keep it to myself because I knew I wouldn't be able to make it happen." He looked at his hand with tears building up in his eyes.

"Nick why would you say that, anything is possible if you believe it is." Kim gave him and encouraging smile.

"Maybe but for me this dream isn't..." Nick stood up from the bed and looked at her "I know I'm not good enough to make it on Broadway, there are people out there a hell of a lot better than me and they will be the successful ones and I'll be nowhere for the rest of my life! For the rest of my life... IM GOING TO BE NOTHING!"

Kim looked up at him speechless.

Nick calmed down a bit. "Let just wake up and face reality here Kimberly... Those dreams I have are just gonna stay dreams and nothing is gonna change that."

He turned away from his sister and walked towards the door.

Kim stopped him,

"Nick I heard you singing in the shower earlier..." Nick stopped just before walking out and stood there in shook and not moving a muscle, "I haven't heard you sing since that show and you were good then but now that you've gotten older, you voice got stronger and you sounded incredible seriously. I've never heard a voice like yours anyone of those Broadway stars/wannabes would kill for it not to mention your acting skills and you an amazing dancer. So how could you tell me that your not good enough, that your gonna be nothing? Tell me!" She stressed to him.

Nick slowly looked back at her and said quietly. "You may think that sis but trust me those critics in New York won't. They would chew me up and spit me out. They would crush me and tell me that I wasn't worth anything and that I'll never make it. So I'm gonna say this again... Wake up and face reality, this dream is going to stay a dream and the sooner you learn that, the sooner I can forget about it again." Nick said with tears rolling down his face, he then turned around and walked out his room not even looking back.

Kim stood up with the album in her hand gripping tightly while staring after her brother. She could not believe that he had just said that about himself, she felt the tears coming and looked down at the picture of the younger version of him.

Kim thought. 'There is no way I'm gonna let him give up on himself and on his dream. If he wants to go to Broadway then I'm gonna get him there... I'm just gonna need some help.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I thought it's my birthday so lets write a chapter :D)

Nick's POV

Well today's the day, we're going back to Briarwood. The last 2 weeks and a half have been great seeing my family, I wish I could stay longer but I have people who are family to me back in Briarwood too. I can't wait to see everyone, especially Maddie, Vida, Chip and Xander. The more I think about my friends the more I can't wait to be back.

But one of the main things I've been thinking about is all the evil has been destroyed now, we can finally live normals lives... Well as normal as they can be. But I wonder what the future awaits for me when I go back... Well I'm gonna have to wait and see.

End POV

It's around 6am and Nick, Udonna and Leanbow are loading everything up onto their bikes for the trip back, it only takes a couple of hours to get back to Briarwood.

Now that they are done it was time to say goodbye.

Nick went and hugged his other parents tightly tears started to build up in his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." He said emotionally.

His papa smiled down at him "We're gonna miss you too son. But don't cry you'll see us soon." His mama pulled him towards her, "Honey remember that we love you ok." Nick replied "of course I will mama" smiling and holding back tears because he hated when they saw him cry.

Carmen held her son at arms length and looked at him and thought 'He really has grown up in this last year.' "Also behave yourself and listen to Udonna and Leanbow ok."

Leanbow chuckles "Carmen, you and Tony don't worry about a thing he's in good hands we promise." Udonna smiled softly and said "we'll take great care of him and makes sure he stays way out of trouble."

Nick pulled an annoyed face "People people please I am a 21 year old adult ok, can you not baby me like I'm a 5 year old please." He whined.

Everyone laughed at his comment.

Kimberly came walking out the house laughing "oh Nicky how I'm gonna miss your whining."

Everyone turned around and looked at her, her parents and Udonna and Leanbow were all smiling at her but Nick on the other hand had a blank expression. He thought back to their argument the other day about his dream, he knew for a fact that she hadn't let it go and that she wasn't going to. She walked and stopped in front of him.

"Well little bro I'm gonna miss you." She said with tears starting to appear. Nick just stared at her but after a couple of seconds his face softens and he embraced his sister.

"I'm gonna miss you too Kimmy, more than anyone." He whispered the last part of the sentence but still loud enough for the others to hear it. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes while their parent observed them.

The 4 of the stared in aw at them the ladies started to cry as well.

Udonna whispered wiping her tears up "Look them, parting again must be really hard on them I've never seen Nick like this."

Carmen looked towards her wiping away her own tears "They have always been that way every since they were kids, when Kimberly went off to college Nick was a wreck. When she had to catch her plane Nick wouldn't let her go we had to pry his hands off her so she wouldn't miss her flight. The two were inseparable."

Back over with Kim and Nick still holding on to each other, She whispers in his ear

"I'm gonna help you make your dream come true whether you like it or not."

Nick pulled away from her and looked at her. She gave him a smile and he just shook his head like she did not say anything. Kim glares at him irritated by his lack of hope, Nick changed the subject before she could say anything more about it.

"Kim I hope I'll be able to see Tommy soon and talk to him about your engagement."

He said. Tommy had been away the whole time he was here so he didn't get a chance to see or speak to him.

"Ah don't worry you will actually you'll see all of the gang sooner than you think." She smirked and winked at him.

He looked puzzled by that, 'what did she mean by that?' He thought. He was about to ask but then Udonna called him.

"Nick we need to be going now." She cried, "alright I'll be right there." He responded

He and his parent all gave his family one last hug then they mounted their bikes and drove away down the road.

Nick looked back one last time at them just before the three wizards turned the corner.

Kim and her parents were waving at them as they rode off. When they could no longer see them, Tony and Carmen turned around to go back inside but just before they did they turned back to Kim.

"Kimberly you coming?" Her father asked her.

"I'll be come in a second." She replied not looking back at them.

Her parents walked inside. Kim stayed in the same spot and slowly a grin came to her face.

She thought 'Oh Nicky like I said to you, you'll see me sooner than you think. And trust me when I'm done you'll be thanking me.'

She turned around and when inside.

(Next chapter there back in Briarwood :)

(I'm sorry that it was short, I don't think this chapter was that interesting but it will get better.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick's POV

There it is, the sign I've been waiting to see.

WELCOME TO BRIARWOOD

After riding for about almost 4 hours I see it... Home.

I can't even begin to explain how happy and excited I am to be back here. Me and my parents ride down the hill to get into the city and we're finally here. While driving down the street I look around at all the people and the magically creatures mingling and having fun together it's a relief that they don't have to hide out in the woods anymore. Now it's time to go make our arrival known.

End of POV

The three bikers stopped in front of The Rock Porium and got off their bikes. Udonna and Leanbow made their way to the entrance but stopped because they realised Nick hadn't moved and was just staring at the shop.

Udonna gave a worried look towards her husband then looked back at her son.

"Bowen are you coming?" She asked

Nick snapped out of it and looked at them smiling softly.

"Oh yeah of course, I'll be there in a second ok."

"Alright but don't take too long or our friends will come out and drag you in."

Leanbow chuckled.

Nick laughed with him.

"Yeah I can believe that. Seriously guys go in and surprise everyone I just want a minute to myself ok."

The two of them gave one last smile to him then walked in the shop. Nick could hear a noise erupt from inside and he hear people talking loudly and laughing in there.

'Well I guess their presents got everyone

Ecstatic' he thought giggling.

Nick stood and looked up and down the street.

Nick's POV

This is where it all began, right here in front of this shop by the tree.

*he walked towards the tree by his bike and leaned against it*

In this last year I have gained so much more than I could of imagined, I now have friends plus four best friends someone could ask for, I have found my biological parents that actually wanted me, I also have a cousin that can be a bit clumsy when she wants to but still she is amazing and I can count on her for anything and on top of that I became a power ranger. It still seems so surreal for me but it's finally starting to sink in.

I should probably go inside now before people start looking for me, I've been standing out here for almost 10 mins.

End of POV

Nick started to work his way over to the shop door when he came face to face with the one person he wanted to see the most.

Madison's POV

Business had been really booming since we destroyed the Master. We all thought we lost our magic completely but that night all of us had a dream and Mystic Mother came to us and said

"Oh don't worry my dears, remember you are never without magic you have just simply used most of it up in battle. Within the next few days all your magic will come back and be at it's normal strength and remember the more you practice it the more it will develop."

It was weird but she was right our magic did come because and I've been practicing a lot and it's already getting stronger.

Mostly the reason why I practice so much is to keep my mind off Nick because I miss him like crazy. Things aren't that the same since he and his parents left almost 3 weeks ago we miss their presents. But I know they'll be back because of this * she pulls of red blanket from her bag*

Nick gave me this as a promise that he will be back for me and he is never broken his promises.

End of PVO

The store was filled with people from the magical and human world. Chip and Leelee was stocking the shelves, Vida was rocking the place with Matoombo on the turntables, Xander was "supervising", Phineas was working the till with Toby, and Maddie as usual was behind her camera filming everyone around.

She walked over to Vida and started off he filming with her.

"Hey Maddie, you liking the music?" Vida asked grinning at her sister.

"Of course I am, sis your a genius behind these tables your gonna make it as a DJ." Maddie said smiling back at her.

"Hello there Maddie." She moved the Camera over to the large deep voiced figure who happens to be one of the sweets and friendliest creatures she every met.

"Hi Matoombo, V taught you well your awesome." She praised him.

"Of course he is, only three weeks and he's come a long way." Vida high-fives him.

"Ok well I'll let you two get back too it."

Maddie moved away from the turntables and headed towards Xander.

He was trying flirting with some girl as usual, but she was having none of it and walked away.

"Wow Xander, got turned down again?"

She asked sympathetically

He looked up at the camera and sighed

"Yeah but it's cool 'Xander The Great' will find happiness," he looked out in the distance... Then came back to earth "Anyway shouldn't you be working?"

He raised and eyebrow.

"I am, my filming is working." She laughed.

"I'll talk to you later."

She walked away past Toby's office were she saw Nikkie on the on the phone someone. With her camera she pointed it at every turn of the shop to see what people were doing. Phineas and Toby were helping a couple with a CD, Xander was finally doing something and was marketing down the prices on the vinyls the lastly she found Leelee and Chip.

She made her way over, "Hey you two, turn and smile and say something for the camera."

Leelee grinned at her and started to show of her jeans. "Well these are blue stonewashed stretch denim flare jean from Gucci, they are $595."

Chip and Maddie looked at her with their mouths dropped to the floor.

"Why the hell would you buy jeans that expensive?" Chip asked astounded

"Uh... Because I can… and they're hot."

She struck a pose for them.

Maddie looked at her then at Chip, "She's got a point Chip." She agreed with Leelee.

Chip rolled his eyes and chuckled giving up on the subject and when back to the shelves.

"So Maddie have you heard from Nick at all." Leelee said smirking at her and Chip joined in.

"No I haven't if you must know, why do you ask?" She said suspiciously.

"Uh well because your so into him and he is with you I mean come on the man have you his baby blanket the most precious thing he holds dear to him." Chip stopped and explained to her.

"Look you two I'm not gonna talk about this with you guys and yes I will admit I miss Nick, we all do but he needs his space from Briarwood and he won't be back for a while so let's move on please."

The shop doors opened an two figure came though the door.

"I hope you didn't miss us too much?"

Said the man.

Everyone turned around and looked at the couple in shock, Maddie couldn't believe it was Udonna and Leanbow. She looked back at Leelee and Chip and they gave her an 'I told so' look.

Everyone rushed over to the couple to welcome them back home. Everyone hugged them and were so happy that they were here.

"Oh it's so amazing to see you guys again, how was the trip?" Asked Vida.

"The trip was wonderful, Nick adoptive family are amazing, they really did a great job raising our son." Udonna replied smiling looking up at Leanbow when she said the last part.

"Speaking for the man, where is Nick?" Asked Chip

"Yeah he did come back with you didn't he?" Maddie asked worried but trying not to show it.

The couple chuckled at her. "Don't worry child he's outside." Said Udonna.

The 4 teens gave each other a look then looked at Maddie.

"Hey sis how about you go out there and talk to him." Said Vida

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he is gonna want to talk to you first." Xander said grinning

"Not to mention the fact that you missed him the most." Chip said smirking

"It's only fair you go talk to him first." Leelee smiled

Maddie was speechless she felt so embarrassed in front of Udonna and Leanbow right now. She Peeked up at the parents and they were smirking right back at her.

"If it helps Maddie, Nick really missed you too." Leanbow said

"But I don't think..." Maddie was interrupted

"GO!" They all shouted pointing at the door.

With that being said she moved out the door quickly.

And then she saw the person she'd waiting weeks to see.

"Nick"

"Maddie"

They stare at each other.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**RECAP**

**"If it helps Maddie, Nick really missed you too." Leanbow said**

**"But I don't think..." Maddie was interrupted**

**"GO!" They all shouted pointing at the door.**

**With that being said she moved out the door quickly.**

**And then she saw the person she'd waiting weeks to see.**

**"Nick"**

**"Maddie"**

**They stare at each other.**

(On with the story)

For about 5 minutes they just stand and look at each other with no expression on their faces what so ever. All they could do was think.

[Nick's POV]

Oh my God she looks even more beautiful than I remembered... And I saw her three weeks ago. But in that small amount of time her fashion has changed. She was wearing a baby blue denim jacket over a white crop top that came just above her belly button and she had a piercing there which I will admit looked hot on her. She had a red skirt on that come a little above her knees and she had black knee high boots on. Her hair was back in a high pony tail, she had earrings in and she was wearing light make up on her face.

She looked so different but she stilled looked like her, this look really worked for her and she looked more grown up, I wonder what brought on this change? Was it me leaving, well there's only one way to find out.

[End of POV.]

Nick snapped out of his thoughts and made his way towards Maddie and found himself standing in front of her. He was about half a head taller than her so he had to look down a little.

"Did you miss me?" He said with a smile.

Maddie just stared back up at him not moving.

"Maddie... Maddie you in there?" He asked.

But still she didn't move a muscle, she just stared up wide eyed at the man she had been waiting for almost a month to see.

"Maddie please say something, the staring is starting to freak me out now." Nick said

She snapped out of it and finally spoke.

"You back." She quietly said.

He smiled down at her.

"Yeah I am, again did you miss me?" He asked again.

"Yes of course I did!" She grinned at him then basically jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

Nick laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I missed you like crazy." She whispered in his ear.

"I was only gone for three weeks." He said slightly confused.

"I know but still to me, it felt like you were gone for three years." Maddie looked down and Nick noticed a tear roll down her face.

"Hey hey..." He lifted her face up with his fingers and cupped her face.

"I'm back now and it's gonna stay that way. I don't plan on leaving again so soon." He smirked at her.

Maddie's smile slowly come back to her face and she felt such a rush of joy hearing those words from him. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the shop.

"Come on, everyone else is dying to see you."

"Wait wait, I have to ask... what's with the style change all of a sudden?" He asked with a suspicious smile.

Maddie looked down at her clothes then back up up at him and started blushing.

"Well... Um... You know... I just decided that it was time for a change." She said shyly.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's not a big thing, I just started thinking that my old clothes were boring and I needed a change. I told Vida about it and she looked at my clothes and thought the same thing, so her and Leelee took me shopping and I got a how new wardrobe and I actually like it." She explained with a proud smile on her face.

Nick stared at her.

"Do you not like my new look?" She asked worried about the answer.

"I love it" he grinned at her. "It really suits you, by the way when did you get the piercing?"

"When I turned 16, hurt like hell but it was worth it." She grinned at him.

They both laughed a little then made their way inside of the shop were the people await for them.

**I'm sorry that I took a while to post I forgot about it because I have so much going on. I will definitely write a longer one than this for the next one. :)**


End file.
